In electronic communications, a data serializer may be used to send data from one electronic device to another by converting a structure of data to a stream of information to be passed over a data link. The structure of data may include a relatively large number of data bits to transmit a data in a parallel fashion, where the structure is transmitted all at once. The serializer may convert the structure of data into a narrower transmission bus containing relatively few data bits, for transmission in a serial fashion. Thus the structure may be transmitted in pieces. The narrower transmission bus may operate at a higher frequency than a bus transmitting the entire data structure. For example, a serializer may receive data from an internal data bus transmitting at a first frequency, divide the data into pieces, and transmit the pieces one by one over the transmission bus.